<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get well soon! by asano_eki (tanteihikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632552">Get well soon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteihikari/pseuds/asano_eki'>asano_eki (tanteihikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteihikari/pseuds/asano_eki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>คิบานะขาหัก ดันเด้เลยอาสาจะเป็นหัวหน้ายิมชั่วคราว</p><p>ฟิคคิบะดันสั้นๆ ค่ะ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get well soon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Pokemon Sword and Shield<br/>Title: Get well soon!<br/>Author: asano_eki<br/>Pairing/Characters: Kibadan/ Kibana x Dande/ Raihan x Leon<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: ตัวละครในฟิคนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับในเนื้อหาหลักของอฟชใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น เป็นแค่ความบันเทิงตาประสาแม่ยกจ้า<br/>Note:<br/>1. ฟิคนี้ใช้ชื่อตัวละครเป็นเวอร์ชั่นภาษาญี่ปุ่น<br/>2. เขียนเอามันส์อย่างเดียว อย่าถือสามาก<br/>3. เหม็นความรักอ่านแล้วอย่าลืมหาสเปรย์ฉีดดับกลิ่นกันนะ<br/>Warning: -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>เรื่องมันเริ่มจากคุณคิบานะตกลงมาจากที่สูงแล้วขาหัก</p><p>เพราะเห็นเจ้านัคคุล่าตัวหนึ่งกำลังปีนตรงขอบระเบียงและทำท่าจะร่วงลงไป เขาเลยรีบวิ่งเข้าไปคว้ามันก่อนที่จะสายเกินไป แต่ก็ลืมคิดถึงตัวเองว่าใครกันแน่ที่จะแย่ก่อน</p><p>ผลปรากฏว่าหัวหน้ายิมมังกรต้องมานอนพักรักษาตัวเพื่อให้ขาที่ร้าวเกือบหักกลับมาสมานตัวดี ใช้เวลาราวหนึ่งเดือน</p><p>ช่วงนี้ยังเป็นฤดูกาลที่ผู้ท้าชิงยังตระเวนตามยิมต่างๆ ตอนแรกหลายคนในยิมก็หวั่นใจว่าเมื่อหัวหน้ายิมนอนซมแล้วจะหาใครมาเป็นผู้ทดสอบแทน</p><p>แต่ปัญหานั้นก็แก้ไขได้ง่ายดายเกินคาด เมื่อคุณดันเด้ อดีตแชมป์เก่าของกาล่าร์รีบอาสาอย่างรวดเร็ว หลังจากที่คุยกับคุณคิบานะหลังโดนหามเข้าโรงพยาบาลเรียบร้อยแล้ว</p><p>“โอ้ เรียวตะ วันนี้ก็เหนื่อยหน่อยนะ”</p><p>วันนี้คุณคิบานะยังดูร่าเริง โบกมือและยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นเขี้ยวแหลมๆ นอกจากไม้ดามขาซ้ายทำให้ขยับไม่ได้แล้ว คุณคิบานะก็ดูแข็งแรงปกติ เหมือนไม่ได้เจ็บป่วยแต่อย่างใด</p><p>เขามาที่นี่เพื่อรายงานสถานการณ์ประจำสัปดาห์ของยิมให้หัวหน้ายิมรับรู้ตามหน้าที่ของมือขวา ระหว่างที่รายงานแต่ละหัวข้อ คุณคิบานะก็ฟังอย่างตั้งใจ ให้บรรยากาศผิดกับตอนทักกันลิบลับ</p><p>“ตั้งแต่คุณดันเด้มาเป็นหัวหน้ายิม คนผ่านการทดสอบก็ลดลงอย่างมีนัยยะสำคัญครับ” เรียวตะอ่านกระดาษรายงานพลางขยับแว่น </p><p>เขาประจักษ์วิธีการทดสอบผู้ท้าชิงของหัวหน้ายิมชั่วคราวแล้วสัมผัสได้ถึงความแข็งแกร่งที่คล้ายคนตรงหน้า ขณะเดียวกันก็ดูจริงจังกว่า หลังพูดจบ คุณคิบานะหัวเราะออกมา</p><p>“ก็บอกหมอนั่นแล้วว่าให้เพลามือหน่อย สงสัยจะไม่ได้ผลแฮะ” อีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนอิริยาบทเป็นนอนเหยียดกับเตียงแล้วเอามือสองข้างวางหนุนใต้ศีรษะ “ท่าทางจะสนุกจนลืมตัว”</p><p>“คงจะเป็นอย่างนั้นครับ คุณดันเด้ดูกระตือรือล้นมาก โดยเฉพาะเวลาแบทเทิลในสนาม ท่าทางสนุกมากจนผมยังรู้สึกได้”</p><p>ตอนนี้คุณดันเด้เป็นคนดูแลแบทเทิลทาวเวอร์ซึ่งเป็นสถานที่ที่ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องการต่อสู้ที่เข้มงวดและโหดหิน เทียบกับระบบยิมแล้ว แบทเทิลทาวเวอร์เป็นขั้นที่ยากกว่าหลายเท่าตัว</p><p>“จริงด้วย หลายวันก่อนคุณดันเด้ถามว่าจะใส่ชุดของยิมได้หรือเปล่าด้วยครับ”</p><p>ระยะเวลาราวสองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา คุณดันเด้สวมชุดสีแดงซึ่งใส่ประจำตอนอยู่แบทเทิลทาวเวอร์ แต่จู่ๆ อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาถามเขาเองว่ายังมีเครื่องแบบของยิมเหลือให้เขาหรือเปล่า</p><p>“หา? แล้วนายตอบไปว่าไง?”</p><p>เรียวตะนึกถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นแล้วตอบตามตรง</p><p>“ผมกับคนอื่นช่วยกันหา สักพักก็เจอ คุณดันเด้ก็เอาไปใส่แล้วล่ะครับ”</p><p>จู่ๆ คุณคิบานะก็ชะงักไป เหมือนคงกำลังคิดอะไรสักอย่างออก ทำหน้าครุ่นคิดด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังอีกสักพัก ก่อนจะหันมา</p><p>“นายเคยอัดคลิปตอนดันเด้แข่งหลังจากนั้นหรือเปล่า?”</p><p>“เรื่องแบบนั้นผมไม่ได้ทำหรอกครับ”</p><p>“ไหว้ล่ะ คราวหน้าอัดมาฝากด้วย”</p><p>ว่ากันตามตรงเรียวตะไม่คิดจะอัดคลิปการแข่งขันระหว่างคุณดันเด้กับผู้ท้าชิง เพราะมีโอกาสละเมิดสิทธิส่วนบุคคลของทั้งสองฝ่ายได้</p><p>“เอาแต่ส่วนของดันเด้ก็ได้” คุณคิบานะอ่านใจของเขาได้ซะงั้น เรียวตะขยับแว่นอีกครั้ง</p><p>“จะลองดูก็แล้วกันครับ”</p><p>แต่เขายังคิดว่าดูเป็นไปได้ยาก เพราะตั้งแต่สัปดาห์นี้มาก็แทบไม่มีผู้ท้าชิงคนไหนก้าวเท้าเข้ามาที่ยิมอีก</p><p>ไม่รู้เขาคิดไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่เขาคิดว่า หัวหน้ายิมชั่วคราวคนนี้เผลอๆ จะดุยิ่งกว่ามังกรในปราสาทเสียด้วยซ้ำ</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>หลังจากเรียวตะกลับไปสักพัก คิบานะก็ได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตู เขาคิดว่าเป็นนางพยาบาลจึงพูดติดตลกขณะกำลังเล่นโรตอม</p><p>“เข้ามาได้เลยประตูไม่ได้ล็อค”</p><p>“โอ๊ะ! ประตูไม่ได้ล็อคจริงๆ ด้วย”</p><p>เสียงทุ้มหูขนาดนี้ไม่ใช่เสียงของนางพยาบาลแน่ คิบานะจึงรีบเงยหน้ามอง ก่อนพบกับดันเด้ที่ยืนยิ้มกว้างให้ ในมือถือช่อดอกไม้กับตะกร้าผลไม้</p><p>คิบานะอ้าปากค้างจนพูดไม่ออก</p><p>“คิบานะ! เป็นยังไงบ้าง? ขอโทษที่มาเยี่ยมช้า” ดันเด้เดินตรงมาหา ราวกับอยากยืนยันว่านี่ไม่ใช่ภาพลวงตาที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเพราะคิดถึงอีกฝ่าย</p><p>เขาไม่คิดว่าดันเด้จะมาที่นี่ ไม่ใช่แค่งานส่วนของเขาที่ช่วยรับแทนให้ แต่งานของแบทเทิลทาวเวอร์ก็ยังเหลืออยู่มาก ดันเด้กลับมาปรากฏตัวที่นี่ ทำให้เขาไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาของตัวเอง</p><p>“นายมาเยี่ยมฉันด้วยเหรอ?”</p><p>“แล้วนายนึกว่าที่กำลังคุยอยู่ด้วยเป็นอะไรกัน?” ดันเด้ย้อนด้วยเสียงหัวเราะ หลังจากวางตะกร้าผลไม้กับเอาดอกไม้วางในแจกัน ก่อนจะหมุนตัวหนึ่งครั้ง แล้วเปลี่ยนมากอดอกและยิ้มอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ “คนรักของนายยังไงล่ะ!”</p><p>คำนี้กระแทกหูของคิบานะอย่างจัง ช่วยยืนยัน (?) ทั้งความเป็นจริงและความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาว่าคืออะไรกันแน่</p><p>เขากับดันเด้เพิ่งตกลงคบกันเมื่อราวหนึ่งเดือนก่อนหน้านี้ หลังจากวุ่นวายกับการเข้าโรงพยาบาลและอาการบาดเจ็บ เขาก็แทบไม่ได้ติดต่อกับดันเด้เลย นอกจากวันนั้นที่ดันเด้รีบมาหาเขาที่โรงพยาบาลแล้วบอกว่าจะเป็นหัวหน้ายิมชั่วคราวแทนเขา</p><p>“คิบานะ? นายไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม?” เขาคงจะเหม่อไปหน่อย ดันเด้ถึงต้องเรียกเขาจากภวังค์</p><p>“ฉันสบายดี” คิบานะรีบยิ้มตอบ ดันเด้ก็ถามเขาต่ออย่างกระตือรือล้น</p><p>“อาการของนาย หมอบอกว่าไงบ้าง?”</p><p>“ดีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สัปดาห์หน้าก็ออกจากโรงพยาบาลได้แล้ว” </p><p>คิบานะเริ่มแอบสังเกตปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่าย ดวงตากลมโตสีทองของดันเด้เป็นประกายเล็กน้อยกับคำว่าออกจากโรงพยาบาล</p><p>น่ารักชะมัด… เขาคิดอย่างนั้นในใจ</p><p>“แต่ก็ต้องใช้ไม้ค้ำระหว่างเดินอะนะ” เขาว่าพลางแสร้งถอนหายใจ</p><p>“งั้นก็ยังทำงานไม่ได้น่ะสิ” มาถึงตรงนี้ประกายในแววตาของดันเด้หายไปแล้ว เหลือแค่ท่าทางหงอยลงจนคอตกเหมือนส่วนผมข้างๆ ที่คล้ายปีกจะลู่ลงตามอย่างเศร้าสร้อย</p><p>“หมอบอกไม่ให้หักโหม โทษที ฉันต้องรบกวนนายต่ออีกพักใหญ่เลย”</p><p>ดันเด้รีบส่ายหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว ผมยาวสีม่วงพริ้วไหวดูนุ่มนวลน่ารัก และรอยยิ้มสว่างสดใสก็ปรากฏบนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย</p><p>“รบกวนอะไรกัน เรื่องนี้ก็เป็นเรื่องของเราไม่ใช่เหรอ?” ดันเด้พูดพลางจ้องหน้าเขา ตาของกันและกันแทบไม่กระพริบจนเห็นเงาของตัวเองในดวงตาอีกคน “เราเป็นคนรักกันนี่นา…”</p><p>คิบานะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะต้องใจเต้นด้วยความดีใจกับคำว่า ‘คนรัก’ จากปากของดันเด้อีกนานแค่ไหน เขายอมรับว่ายังทำใจให้ชินไม่ได้ และรู้สึกดีมากๆ ทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินคำนี้ด้วยเสียงของดันเด้</p><p>คิบานะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นผู้ชายขาหักที่มีความสุขในโลก</p><p>“แต่ถึงจะออกจากโรงพยาบาลแล้ว ก็อย่าฝืนเด็ดขาดนะ” เสียงของดันเด้เข้มงวดเมื่อถึงเรื่องนี้ กลับมามองเขาเหมือนเป็นฮอป น้องชายของตัวเองไปเสียแล้ว</p><p>“ไม่ฝืนหรอกน่า” เขาพูดเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายสบายใจ ถึงเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจตัวเองเท่าไรก็เถอะ</p><p>ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นและน้ำหนักของฝ่ามือถูกวางบนศีรษะของเขา สัมผัสลูบอย่างอ่อนโยนทำให้ความอุ่นของมือกระจายไปทั่ว คิบานะรู้สึกประหลาดใจขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง</p><p>“ด ดันเด้”</p><p>“ฮิๆ เก่งมากๆ“ ดันเด้หัวเราะคลอ ตอนนี้ใบหน้านั้นเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้เขาแล้ว รู้สึกได้ถึงกลิ่นหอมจางๆ ที่น่าจะเป็นน้ำหอมของอีกฝ่าย </p><p>คิบานะอยากดึงตัวคนตรงหน้าเข้ามาจูบเสียตอนนี้ แต่เขาก็ยังไม่อยากถูกเกลียด จึงได้แต่อดทนอดกลั้นต่อความคิดของตนเอง ปล่อยให้ดันเด้ได้ลูบหัวเขาต่อพักหนึ่ง</p><p>“นี่รู้อะไรไหม?” คิบานะเปลี่ยนเรื่อง เอียงคอมองคนรักของตัวเองให้เห็นเต็มตา ดันเด้ก็เอียงคอตามราวกับเผลอเลียนแบบการเคลื่อนไหวของเขา “ตอนนี้ฉันมีความสุขมาก”</p><p>“ทำไมล่ะ?”</p><p>“เพราะมีคนคอยเป็นห่วงฉัน ถึงจะขาหักแต่มีคนคิดถึงว่าฉันจะเป็นยังไงบ้าง โดยเฉพาะคนที่สำคัญสำหรับฉัน” พร้อมกับจังหวะเดียวกับที่เขาฉวยมือของดันเด้เอาไว้ แล้วจุ๊บลงตรงหลังมือเบาๆ “นายไง”</p><p>แก้มของดันเด้ขึ้นสีแดงดูน่ารักในพริบตา คิบานะหัวเราะชอบใจ ในที่สุดก็เอาคืนอีกฝ่ายที่เอาแต่ทำเขาใจเต้นได้ไม่รู้เวล่ำเวลาได้เสียที</p><p>“อืม เพราะนายป่วยหรอก ฉันถึงเป็นแบบนี้” ดันเด้งึมงำขึ้นมา ค่อยๆ ชักมือกลับพร้อมทำท่าถือตัวเหมือนเคย</p><p>“งั้นฉันก็อยากป่วยต่อเรื่อยๆ แล้วสิ”</p><p>“เดี๋ยวนายก็หายน่า นายแข็งแรงจะตายไป ฉันรู้”</p><p>กลับมาไม่ค่อยน่ารักแล้วสิ บางทีคงไม่พอใจที่เขาฉวยโอกาสจูบเมื่อกี้ ถึงจะแค่เบาๆ ที่หลังมือก็ตาม คิบานะยักไหล่แล้วเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยอีกครั้ง</p><p>“ได้ยินว่านายถล่มผู้ท้าชิงยับเลยเหรอ?”</p><p>ดันเด้กลับมาร่าเริงอีกครั้งเมื่อเป็นเรื่องของโปเกม่อนและการแบทเทิ้ล ดวงตามีประกายเจิดจรัสยิ่งกว่าดวงดาว</p><p>“อืม! ฉันใช้ดรากาพัทสู้น่ะ”</p><p>“สมเป็นนายเลยแฮะ ทั้งที่ใช้โปเกม่อนของฉันก็ได้”</p><p>“ทำไมล่ะ ฉันก็มีโปเกม่อนคู่ใจเป็นสายมังกรเหมือนกันนี่นา” ดันเด้ส่ายหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้มมั่นใจอันคุ้นเคย “ฉันภูมิใจกับโปเกม่อนของฉันมากนะ นายไม่ต้องห่วงเรื่องดูแลยิมหรอก ดรากาพัทของฉันจัดการได้สบายๆ “</p><p>“งั้นคนที่ชนะนายก็ไม่ค่อยมีเลยน่ะสิ”</p><p>“เรื่องนั้นฉันรู้ดีอยู่แล้วล่ะ ถึงนายจะบอกให้ฉันออมมือ แต่ฉันทำให้ไม่ได้”</p><p>คิบานะพูดอะไรต่อไม่ออก เขารู้ว่าสิ่งที่ดันเด้คิดนั้นไม่ผิด ตัวเขาเองในตอนนี้ทำตามมติส่วนใหญ่ของยิมที่ใช้อีกมาตรฐานหนึ่ง</p><p>ระหว่างนั้นเองที่ดันเด้กลับมาดูไม่สบายใจเสียอย่างนั้น</p><p>“ก… โกรธหรือเปล่า?”</p><p>“เรื่องอะไรล่ะ?”</p><p>“ฉันนึกว่านายจะไม่พอใจที่ฉันทำให้ยิมของนายดูน่ากลัวขึ้นซะอีก”</p><p>ตกลงกำลังกังวลเรื่องนี้นี่เอง คิบานะเพิ่งเข้าใจ ปกติอดีตแชมป์เปี้ยนผู้ไร้พ่ายคนนี้แทบไม่เคยแสดงความลังเลและกังวลให้ใครเห็น เขาน่าจะเป็นเพียงไม่กี่คนที่ได้เห็นแง่มุมกลุ้มใจกับเรื่องที่ดูเล็กน้อย เช่น สิ่งที่เขากำลังคิดหรือรู้สึกต่อตัวเอง</p><p>เป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยที่มีแค่เขาคนเดียวที่ได้เห็นจากดันเด้ ความจริงข้อนี้ทำให้คิบานะแอบดีใจ</p><p>“ไม่ใช่ว่าฉันโกรธหรือไม่พอใจ แค่ปีนี้คนเข้าทัวร์นาเม้นท์ได้คงไม่ค่อยมี”</p><p>“ฉันรู้ แต่ถ้าไม่แข็งแกร่งพอ พวกเขาก็ไม่สมควรได้สิทธิ์ไปต่อในทัวร์นาเม้นท์”</p><p>“นายพูดถูก”</p><p>“ปีนี้นายก็ลงใช่ไหมล่ะ”</p><p>“อืม ฉันลงชื่อตั้งแต่ต้นปี กว่าจะถึงทัวร์นาเม้นท์ ขาก็หายทันอยู่แล้ว”</p><p>ดันเด้ทำท่าครุ่นคิด หมวกแก็ปสีดำที่ก่อนหน้านี้เอาเหน็บกับเอวก็ขึ้นมาอยู่ในมือเจ้าตัวตั้งแต่เมื่อไร คิบานะก็ไม่ทันสังเกต</p><p>“ทัวร์นาเม้นท์จัดตามจำนวนคนที่ผ่านการทดสอบกับหัวหน้ายิมอีก 8 คนใช่ไหมล่ะ”</p><p>“เออ…”</p><p>พวกเขารู้ดีเกี่ยวกับทัวร์นาเม้นท์ เพราะเข้าร่วมมาเป็นสิบปีแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่เข้าใจสิ่งที่ดันเด้อยากจะสื่อ คิบานะจึงได้แต่ส่งเสียงเออออตาม</p><p>สีหน้าดันเด้ขึ้นสีแดงจัด ก่อนจะพึมพำต่อ</p><p>“ฉันไม่อยากให้นายฝืน สมมติปีนี้มีคนลงทัวร์นาเม้นท์เยอะล่ะก็… นายก็ต้องสู้บ่อยขึ้นใช่ไหมล่ะ” มาถึงตรงนี้ดวงตาสีตะวันก็ชายมาทางคิบานะ หมวกแก็ปสีดำปิดตรงครึ่งหน้าล่างของดันเด้ “ขานายก็อาจจะกลับมาเจ็บอีกก็ได้…”</p><p>คำพูดและท่าทางของดันเด้ทำให้คิบานะเริ่มเข้าใจสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการสื่อแล้ว</p><p>“เฮ้ย!? อย่าบอกนะ ว่าที่นายทำทั้งหมดนี้ก็เพื่อฉันน่ะ!?! ”</p><p>ดันเด้รีบเอาหมวกแก็ปปิดหน้าทั้งหมดเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความเขินจากสายตาของคิบานะ</p><p>เรื่องมาเป็นหัวหน้ายิมแทนเขาแล้วคอยจัดการเรื่องต่างๆ ให้เพื่อให้เขาได้พักผ่อนเต็มที่ ดันเด้อยากให้เขาถนอมร่างกายมากกว่าจะลงสนามเกินความจำเป็น</p><p> แฟนของฉันน่ารักที่สุดในโลกเลย! คิบานะได้แต่กรีดร้องในใจอย่างนั้น</p><p>“นายยิ้มอะไร” ดันเด้ที่เอาตาโผล่พ้นหมวกแก๊ปเหล่มองเขาที่กำลังยิ้มกว้าง</p><p>“เปล่านี่” คิบานะอยากแหย่คนรักต่อ แต่ท่าทางของดันเด้บอกให้เขาควรหยุดดีกว่า “ขอบใจที่คิดถึงฉันขนาดนี้นะ”</p><p>ดันเด้เดินไปลากเก้าอี้เพื่อมานั่งข้างๆ เขา “ทัวร์นาเม้นท์ก็มีพวกคนเก่งๆ ที่หลุดเข้ารอบไปบ้าง แต่ฉันเชื่อว่านายจัดการพวกนั้นได้อยู่แล้ว”</p><p>“อืม” คิบานะที่ยังยิ้มไม่หุบได้แต่พยักหน้าคลอตามคำพูดของคนรัก หน้าของดันเด้ยังหลงเหลือสีแดงอยู่ “ฉันอยากลงทัวร์นาเม้นท์ด้วย แต่น่าเสียดายว่าต้องดูแลทาวเวอร์”</p><p>หลังจากเขาหายดี ดันเด้ต้องกลับไปดูแลงานที่แบทเทิลทาวเวอร์เต็มตัวอีกครั้ง นึกถึงตอนนั้นเขาคงกลับมาเหงาอีกแล้ว</p><p>“นั่นสินะ… นายต้องอยู่ตรงนั้นตลอด มาที่สเตเดี้ยมเพื่อดูฉันไม่ได้”</p><p>“ประมาณนั้นแหละ… แต่ฉันดูถ่ายทอดสดได้” ดันเด้กลับมายิ้มน้อยๆ ก่อนจะขยิบตาเบาๆ “พยายามเข้าล่ะ ฉันเชียร์นายนะ!”</p><p>“รอดูท่านคิบานะคนนี้ได้เลย!”</p><p>คิบานะหัวเราะ ดันเด้ก็หัวเราะตาม เสียงหัวเราะของพวกเขาดังลั่นห้องพักผู้ป่วยเล็กๆ ห้องนี้อยู่พักหนึ่งพร้อมกับการพูดคุยสิ่งต่างๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นกับตัวเองให้อีกคนฟัง ชดเชยในช่วงเวลาหลายสัปดาห์ที่ไม่ได้เจอกัน</p><p>“นี่ ดันเด้” สักพักคิบานะก็นึกถึงเรื่องที่เรียวตะเพิ่งรายงานจึงเริ่มบทสนทนาอีกครั้ง</p><p>“อะไรเหรอ?”</p><p>“ได้ยินจากเรียวตะว่านายเอาชุดยิมมาใส่ด้วยเหรอ”</p><p>“อ่า…” ท่าทีของดันเด้กลับมาหลุกหลิกดูไม่นิ่ง สายตาดูลอกแล่ก แก้มสองข้างกลับมาเป็นสีแดงจางๆ อีกครั้ง “ก็เป็นตัวแทนยิมมังกรทั้งที… ก็ควรจะใส่ชุดยูนิฟอร์มของยิมใช่ไหมล่ะ?”</p><p>“อยากเห็นจังเลยน้า” คิบานะพูดทีเล่นทีจริง แน่นอนว่าเขาหมายถึงอย่างนั้นจริง และถ้าจะให้ดีก็อยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายสวมชุดยิมของเขาเวลาลงสนามด้วยตาของตนเอง ไม่ใช่จากคำบอกเล่าของคนอื่น</p><p>“นายก็รีบๆ หายแล้วมาดูสิ” ดันเด้ตัดบทเพียงเท่านั้น ก่อนจะรีบลุกขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว</p><p>“ดันเด้ จะไปไหนน่ะ?” ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่มีทีท่าจะรีบกลับเลย แต่พอเขาคุยเรื่องนี้กลับกลายเป็นมีธุระขึ้นมาทันที</p><p>“จำได้ว่ายังมีงานค้างที่ทาวเวอร์” อีกฝ่ายพยายามหลบตา ไม่ต้องบอกคิบานะก็รู้ว่าดันเด้กำลังเตรียมหลบเขาจากเรื่องนี้มากกว่าจะเป็นสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวพูด</p><p>“โธ่เอ๊ย ฉันขาหักยังงี้จะไปดูนายได้ยังไงเล่า” เขาแกล้งอ้อนต่ออีกสักหน่อย เผื่ออดีตแชมป์ไร้พ่ายคนนี้จะใจอ่อนกับเขาบ้าง</p><p>“นายเพิ่งบอกเองนะว่าสัปดาห์หน้าจะออกจากโรงพยาบาลแล้ว”</p><p>“ชิ”</p><p>หลังจากเช็คทุกอย่างเรียบร้อย ดันเด้ก็ทำท่าจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง เป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าการคุยกันวันนี้จบลงแล้ว “ร… รีบๆ มาที่ยิมก็เห็นเองนั่นแหละ!”</p><p>ประตูเปิดออกพร้อมกับดันเด้ที่โบกมือลาเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่ทันให้เขาได้พูดคำบอกลาด้วยซ้ำ</p><p>“อ้อ! อย่าลืมดูของในตะกร้าด้วยนะ ดูแลตัวเองดีๆ ล่ะ พ… พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะมาใหม่!!” ดันเด้คงลืมบอกเขาถึงยื่นหน้ามาบอกแค่นั้น แล้วตัวก็ผลุบหายไปอีกครั้ง</p><p>“เฮ้อ…”</p><p>หัวหน้ายิมมังกรได้แต่ถอนหายใจยาว เมื่อถูกทิ้งไว้ตามลำพังโดยไม่ได้ตั้งตัว ถึงกระนั้นก็หันไปเอื้อมดูของในตะกร้าอย่างที่ดันเด้บอกทิ้งท้ายเอาไว้</p><p>นอกจากผลไม้ที่มีอยู่สองสามชนิดแล้ว ในตะกร้าก็มีขวดวิตามินบำรุงร่างกายและกระดูกเอาไว้ด้วย คิบานะยิ้มเจื่อน </p><p>ยังไงหมอนั่นก็คอยเป็นห่วงเรื่องของเขามากกว่าใคร สถานะของพวกเขาตอนนี้มองว่าเป็นได้ทั้งเพื่อน คู่แข่ง หรือคนรัก แต่บางครั้งเส้นกั้นระหว่างสามสถานะนี้ก็ดูคลุมเครือในความคิดของคิบานะเหลือเกิน…</p><p>“หืม? มีโน้ตติดที่ขวดด้วย?”</p><p>คิบานะอ่านโน้ตแผ่นนั้น เขาจำลายมือของดันเด้ได้ดี</p><p>
  <i>‘ถึง คิบานะ</i>
</p><p>
  <i>กินวิตามินบำรุงทุกวันนะ หายเร็วๆ แล้วมาแบทเทิลกัน</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ฉันรักนาย</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ดันเด้’</i>
</p><p>รัก… ดันเด้รักเรา…</p><p>คิบานะสาบานว่าเขาจะเก็บรักษากระดาษโน้ตแผ่นนี้เอาไว้ให้ดี อย่างน้อยก็เป็นสิ่งยืนยันว่าก่อนหน้านี้หนึ่งเดือนเขาไม่ได้ฝันไป</p><p>ถึงจะบอกให้กินวิตามินทุกวันก็เถอะ แต่ยังไงอยากให้แฟนเป็นคนป้อนให้มากกว่านี่…! คิบานะก็ได้แต่โอดครวญอยู่ในใจอย่างนั้น ก่อนจะหันไปขอน้ำดื่มจากนางพยาบาลซึ่งเข้ามาตรวจไข้ของเขาพอดี</p><p>เอาไว้พรุ่งนี้จะลองอ้อนขอให้ป้อนยาดูดีกว่า… คนเจ็บขามองโลกในแง่ดีอย่างที่สุด</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>ยิมมังกรวันนี้ก็เงียบเหมือนเคย เหมือนทุกวันในสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมานี้</p><p>“วันนี้ก็ไม่มีผู้ท้าชิงใช่ไหม?” คุณดันเด้ซึ่งนั่งที่โต๊ะของหัวหน้ายิมถามเรียวตะด้วยใบหน้าที่ร่าเริงผิดสังเกต</p><p>ตั้งแต่ต้นสัปดาห์มาก็ไม่มีผู้ท้าชิงเหยียบเข้ามาที่ยิมมังกรแห่งนี้เลย เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่คุณดันเด้มักขอตัวกลับก่อนเวลา</p><p>“มีหนึ่งคนครับ เพิ่งติดต่อมา” เขารายงานตามปกติ</p><p>“งั้นเหรอ ช่วยไม่ได้นะ” คุณดันเด้ลุกขึ้นก่อนจะทำท่ายืดเส้นยืดสาย “ถ้าทางนั้นพร้อมเมื่อไรแล้วช่วยบอกที”</p><p>“ได้ครับ”</p><p>เขามองอีกฝ่ายเดินออกไปเพื่อเตรียมตัว ดีที่เขากับคนในยิมช่วยทำป้ายบอกทางติดเอาไว้แล้ว ดังนั้นก็ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องคุณดันเด้จะหลงทางในปราสาทใหญ่แห่งนี้</p><p>เรียวตะยืนอยู่มุมหนึ่งของสนามประลอง หามุมที่คิดว่าพอจะบันทึกภาพของคุณดันเด้ได้ชัดที่สุด</p><p>ทีแรกเขาคิดว่าตนเองไม่สามารถทำตามคำไหว้วานของคุณคิบานะ หัวหน้าของตนเองได้ เพราะเหล่าผู้ท้าชิงก่อนหน้านี้เจอการต้อนรับอันอบอุ่น (?) และไม่มีใครกล้ามาที่นี่อีก อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าคุณคิบานะจะกลับมา</p><p>แต่ในที่สุด วันนี้ก็มาถึง มีผู้ท้าชิงหนึ่งคนมาท้าเพื่อขอเข็มกลัดยิม คุณดันเด้ในชุดยิมมังกรที่ไปขอยืมมาก็มาปรากฏตัวที่สนาม เรียวตะจึงใช้โอกาสนี้อัดคลิปตามหน้าที่</p><p>ถึงไม่สูงเท่าคุณคิบานะ แต่ด้วยรูปร่างที่ผ่านการออกกำลังกายและดูแลตัวเองอย่างสม่ำเสมอ ทั้งแขนและขาสีแทนได้สัดส่วนไม่มีอะไรปิดบังดูจะเข้ากับชุดยูนิฟอร์มสีน้ำเงินเข้มของยิมมังกร ส่วนผมยาวสีม่วงก็ถูกรวบขึ้นเป็นหางม้าสูงพร้อมกับที่คาดผมสีส้มคล้ายของคุณคิบานะไม่ให้ผมปรกหน้า เรียวตะไม่แน่ใจเหตุผล แต่คงทำให้เหมือนเป็นตัวแทนคุณคิบานะล่ะมั้ง?</p><p>อ่า… มุมนี้คงได้แหละ เห็นทั้งตัวชัดดีด้วย? เรียวตะคิดในใจพลางมองคุณดันเด้จากจอของโรตอม ก่อนจะกดปุ่มเริ่มการบันทึก</p><p>“หวา!?”</p><p>ดรีปปี้ตัวเล็กๆ สองตัวโผล่มาจากไหนไม่รู้ แต่พวกมันก็ทำให้เรียวตะตกใจจนเผลอกดปุ่มหยุดการบันทึก พร้อมกับเสียงของคุณดันเด้ที่ลอยตามมา</p><p>“โทษทีๆ เจ้าสองตัวนี้ ดรากาพัทกำลังตามหาอยู่พอดีเลย…” </p><p>คุณดันเด้ในชุดยูนิฟอร์มวิ่งเหยาะๆ มาทางเขา เมื่อดรีปปี้เห็นเทรนเนอร์ของตัวเอง พวกมันก็บินกลับไปหา แต่เรียวตะรู้สึกผิดปกติแปลกๆ เพราะดรีปปี้สองตัวนี้ไม่เคยออกมาเผ่นผ่านข้างนอก</p><p>“คุณดันเด้”</p><p>“ถึงฉันจะเป็นอดีตแชมป์ก็เถอะ แต่แอบอัดคลิปในยิมแบบนี้ไม่ได้นะ” อดีตแชมป์เปี้ยนของกาล่าร์ส่งรอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าเหมือนที่มักเห็นในทีวีมาให้ แต่ก็มีความกดดันบางอย่างที่รู้สึกได้ เรียวตะก็รู้สึกละอายที่ละเมิดกฎและยังโดนจับได้อีก เขาเก็บโรตอม</p><p>“ขอโทษครับ”</p><p>“ช่างมันเถอะ คิบานะสั่งให้นายทำใช่ไหม?”</p><p>“เอ๊ะ!? ทำไมถึงรู้ล่ะครับ?”</p><p>“เอ่อ…” คุณดันเด้หันหน้าหนีพร้อมกับเกาแก้ม ไม่รู้ว่าเขาตาฝาดหรือเปล่า แต่หน้าของคุณดันเด้ขึ้นสีแดงจางๆ “ช ช่างมันเถอะ! เอาเป็นว่ารู้ก็แล้วกัน! ”</p><p>“?” เรียวตะได้แต่งง ไม่เข้าใจเท่าไรนัก แต่อีกฝ่ายก็รีบส่ายหน้าแรงๆ พึมพำเบาๆ</p><p>“แบทเทิลคราวหน้าจะจัดการให้น่วมเลย”</p><p>“เอ่อ… คุณดันเด้?”</p><p>“ไม่มีอะไรแล้วล่ะ! อย่าใส่ใจเลย!!” คุณดันเด้กลับมายิ้มสว่างไสวอีกครั้ง หันกลับไปที่สนามก่อนโบกมือให้เขา “อย่างอื่นก็ฝากด้วย เอาแบบเหมือนเดิมน้า!”</p><p>“ค ครับ”</p><p>เรียวตะได้แต่มองภาพนั้นโดยยืนอยู่นิ่ง เขาคงไม่ได้อัดคลิปอย่างที่ถูกคุณคิบานะไหว้วานมาแล้ว ขณะที่มองภาพคุณดันเด้ออกไปเฉิดฉายบนสนามแข่งอีกครั้ง ถึงแม้จะเป็นแค่ในยิมธรรมดา แต่ก็สัมผัสได้ถึงความแข็งแกร่งและน่ากลัว</p><p>ไม่รู้ทำไม แต่อย่างที่เขาเคยรู้สึกนั่นแหละ หัวหน้ายิมชั่วคราวคนนี้ดุยิ่งกว่ามังกรในปราสาทจริงๆ ด้วย…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note (13.4.20)<br/>เป็นฟิคที่เขียนคั่นระหว่างตันฟิคคิบะดันเรื่องอื่น รู้สึกแบบ 5555 เขียนจบได้อีกเรื่องสักที (ถึงจะไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ตั้งใจให้จบก็เถอะ) ในเลขห้ามีน้ำตาเต็มไปหมด</p><p>อันที่จริงไอเดียมันผุดขึ้นมาเฉยๆ เลยเขียนเป็นอะไรขำๆ ตบมุขสั้นๆ ในทวิต แต่อย่างที่บอกว่าเขียนคั่นฟิคเรื่องอื่น เลยเอาไอเดียในทวิตมาเขียนใหม่ให้เป็นฟิคสั้นไป ถ้าอ่านแล้วสนุกจะรู้สึกดีใจมากค่ะ</p><p>ชอบโมเมนต์คู่นี้ที่คิบานะขี้อ้อน ชอบปากหวานอ้อนแฟน ส่วนฝั่งก้อนก็พยายามเอาใจกับดูแลแฟนดีนะ แต่ก็เขินบ้างไม่เขินบ้าง (?) แล้วแต่ว่าเรื่องอะไร ซึ่งก็ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าอะไรที่จะทำให้ก้อนเขินได้ ช่างน่ารักดีเหลือเกิน T T อย่างฟิคนี้ก็เรื่องใส่ชุดยิมของแฟนเนี่ยแหละ ก้อนอยากลองใส่เฉยๆ แต่เจอแฟนอ้อนว่าอยากเห็นเลยรู้สึกไม่อยากให้เห็นแล้ว เพราะอายขึ้นมา สาวน้อยในร่างชายหนุ่มตัวโตของท่านคิบานะ</p><p>ยังมีอีกหลายเรื่องที่อยากเขียน แต่รอดูกันว่าระหว่างเวลาว่างที่เหลือกับสปีดการปั่นของเราอะไรจะชนะ 5555 เลขห้ามีน้ำตาอีกแล้ว</p><p>เอาไว้เจอกันในเรื่องหน้านะคะ!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>